For many years, substantial attention has been devoted to the development of improved underground fluid distribution systems which are capable of effectively treating and handling water, sewage effluent, and other similar liquids in an efficient manner. In particular, the effective and efficient filtration of these liquids is required in a system which is capable of being installed easily, efficiently, and at a competitive price. In spite of the industry needs for improved underground fluid distribution systems, prior art systems have failed to provide highly effective, easily installed, efficient and competitively priced systems.
Septic systems or sewage disposal systems are well known as the primary method for treating and disposing of sewage in most locations where public sewage systems are unavailable. Typically, septic systems are designed to provide partial treatment of the sewage, with disposal into the soil in such a manner that the sewage stays underground and is further treated by soil organisms so that contaminants do not reach groundwater or streams. Such sewage systems typically comprise a septic tank and a leaching device or leaching field.
In this regard, the septic tank is a large holding tank designed to trap solids and grease and provide an initial, primary treatment of the sewage. The sewage flows by gravity to the leaching device or fields wherein the liquid sewage soaks into the soil and most of the treatment takes place, typically by biological processes. In order to control the flow of the sewage into the soil, the leaching device or leaching fields typically consists of a plurality of gravity filled trenches in combination with a perforated pipe which receives the effluent from the septic tank and delivers the effluent to the leaching fields.
In order to protect both the public and private drinking water supplies, governmental agencies have imposed stringent regulations on septic systems, in general, and the design and installation of new septic systems, in particular. As a result, substantial care and attention must be paid to the construction and installation of septic systems which includes specific regulations on the overall size and dimensions of the leaching fields being installed, based upon the soil conditions and the overall topography of the area in which the leaching field is being placed.
In view of new standards and governmental oversight in protecting rivers, streams, and groundwater supplies, consumers' cost for the installation of a new septic system, as well as the repair and/or reconditioning of existing septic systems has been increasing substantially. In addition, although substantial pressure has been imposed by consumers on more efficient systems and more efficient installation procedures, prior art constructions have failed to meet the consumer demand.
In particular, substantial costs and expenses are incurred in forming the plurality of trenches required for the leaching fields, constructing the trenches to the proper depth, and then filling the trenches with the required materials. Although some attempts have been made to develop systems that achieve leaching fields in a more efficient manner, these prior art attempts have failed to provide effective systems which are also cost efficient.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an underground fluid distribution system which is comparatively easy to install in virtually any location, thereby providing a system which is low in cost and utilizes much less space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underground fluid distribution system having the characteristic features described above which is highly efficient and effective in providing complete absorption and dispersion of liquid discharged from a septic tank or sewage treatment system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underground fluid distribution system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being installed in an extremely time efficient manner, with overall simplicity and ease.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underground fluid distribution system having the characteristic features described above which employs only materials approved by state public health department and specially designed construction forms for assuring a high-quality installation product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underground fluid distribution system having the characteristic features described above which is installed in a small or compact area without any loss of overall efficacy than other existing systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide preformed cardboard components, easily assembled in the field to form a custom system designed to meet many various demands of the site.
Another object of the present invention is to “kickstart” the working of the system by spraying an enzyme enriched solution directly to the cardboard. The bacteria attracted by the glucose in the cardboard quickly form an efficient biomat in the void, resulting in a very efficient cleaning action especially useful in waterside locations.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.